Moodulator
by Vani Jane
Summary: Athrun gets pushed into a dare by Yzak! And he creates a new invention but his little brother Shin steals it! And it lands on the hands of his Cagali! Causing him and Cags to break up! Will they get back together or not? BTW hints of AthXCagsXYuuna & Shin


**A/N:** Another of my one-shots! Seriously, I love one shots its short and no more cliffies! Anyway, I hope you will all like it! Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I never get tired of this, just joking! This is so tiring! Anyway, blah, blah, blah, don't own Seed or whatever. I'm just a girl who's broke, so how on earth would I be able to own Seed?

"**Mood-ulator"**

Athrun Zala was a sophomore who always aced his subjects. He wasn't trying hard cause everything was easy for him in school that is. But in his love life? He's failing like that idiot across the street who can't figure what 1+1 equals to.

He was now in is 'lab'. His lab was where he goes if he's in a bad mood, he'd go and blow up things there, and I mean bombs---controlled bombs. He was good in inventing stuff. And sometimes he'd go over board with it.

His best friend, Kira Hibiki, wasn't as good as him. In fact, when they were younger, he used to tutor Kira. He was already learning Advanced Algebra when he was like in Kindergarten! And Kira still was trying to figure out 1+1 in Kindergarten.

He was pushed into a dare by his other two friends, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. Okay, more on Yzak and less on Dearka. Yzak was always rivals with Athrun, and he dared Athrun to make something that wasn't ordinary, an invention that was his own creation. Not just a simple robot or something, and Athrun took the challenge.

And by taking the challenge, he wasn't spending any time with his friends and Kira's younger twin sister, Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Athrun and Cagalli were what you might call close, okay, they were in a relationship. At first, Kira didn't agree to it, he was very over protective with his sister.

But while Athrun and Cagalli were on a secret relationship being everyone's back, they hooked Kira up with his all time crush, Lacus Clyne. And since they were hooked, Kira paid less attention to Athrun and Cagalli's relationship and more on to Lacus.

Now, he was doing the finishing touches with his latest invention the **MOOD CONTROLLER **he called it **MOOD-ULATOR** for some anonymous reason. He made sure that once he would meet Yzak the following day, Yzak would be all weak and crying and sensitive.

Athrun laughed evilly as he thought of his plan for the tenth time of the hour. Just then, Mana, his nanny/caretaker ever since he was a baby, came in his lab and called him for dinner.

Athrun went to dinner and met his younger brother, Shin. Shin was a year younger than Athrun and both of them were complete opposites. But Shin wasn't dumb, he was just normal.

Both of them ate dinner together. As they finished, Mana called for Athrun and told him that he had a phone call. Athrun went to his lab and used one of his telephone inventions. It was a voice activating headset.

"Turn on" Athrun said as he got out of his lab "Hello, Athrun speaking"

"Athrun!" A female's voice exclaimed, it was Stellar Hibiki. She was Kira and Cagalli's younger sister.

"Stellar?" Athrun replied "Are you sure you want me or do you want Shin?"

"I'm calling for you, baka!" Stellar said a bit angrily.

"Ah?" Athrun was confused, Stellar never called him a baka before.

"**YOU MISSED ONESAMA'S BIRTHDAY, BAKA!**" Stellar exclaimed on the phone, making Athrun deaf.

"What do you mean? "Athrun asked "Cagalli's birthday is exactly next week" Athrun looked at his calendar clock invention "Screw that, Cagalli's birthday is exactly six days, twenty-three hours, four minutes and three seconds from now on our country's time"

"Check your calendar once more, baka!" Stellar said "It's May eighteen!"

"What!" Athrun gasped "It can't be! I had her birthday alarmed on all my calendars!"

"Well, there must be a malfunction on your inventions because Cagalli ain't pleased" Stellar replied.

"Oh, please don't tell me she's crying!" Athrun said worriedly.

"She ain't at home, duffus!" Stellar replied "She went shopping with Lacus and Miriallia ever since three hours ago. She's depressed! She's shopping! Good thing Kira doesn't know anything about this! He's out with Yzak and Dearka!"

"Where is she?" Athrun asked.

"I du—" Stellar cut herself off when something slammed shut "She's home and upset"

"Can I please speak to her?" Athrun asked.

"Er, too late" Stellar said "She's in the bathroom"

"Well, is Chili with her?" Athrun asked.

"Probably" Stellar replied nervously "Your robotic cat won't leave her. And to remind you, that was you Valentines Day gift to her. Look, I better go. I can here curses from the bathroom; I better get her calmed down"

Then Stellar hung up. Athrun paled. He missed Cagalli's birthday and she went shopping! It wasn't a good sign for him or their relationship! He sat in front of his computer and tried tapping into Chili's operating system but somehow it was blocked.

He couldn't do anything now, so he lay on his bed and hoped that he would have a good day the following day. Unfortunately for him, Shin sleep walks. Shin went in his lab and got his latest invention and went back to his room.

The following day, Athrun woke up and only thought of Cagalli. He forgot about everything and only thought of Cagalli, he also did not care that Shin placed mud on his floor.

Shin and Athrun went together to school. As they reached the school, Shin was running around and he bumped into Cagalli. Then he bumped into a few freshmen and sophomores. Then he ran to his classroom.

Youlan and Vieeno were walking in the hall way when Vieeno accidentally kicked something. It was a remote-like object with a small screen, like a Gameboy color. Both thought it was a game so they began pressing buttons.

Meanwhile, Athrun found Cagalli and approached her slowly. He tapped her on her shoulder and she faced him.

"Athrun" She said in a surprised voice.

"Er, uh, Cagalli…" He said nervously "I'm really sorry for missing your birthday yesterday. I know we had planned that we'd spend the night together; we'd even go out to dinner. But I was caught up with something at home. So, how about we should just do it this week end if it's okay with you, that is"

Cagalli's eyes glowed red for a quadruple split second. Then her calm face turned into an angry pissed off face.

"It's always excuses with you!" Cagalli yelled.

"Er, Cagalli?" Athrun looked at her confusedly.

"You always apologize! You don't spend time with me anymore!" Cagalli continued "You're always saying you've got something to do at home!"

"Er, Cagalli, I'm really sorry!" Athrun apologized "That's why I wanna make it up for last night that we go out this weekend"

"Humph! This weekend isn't my birthday!" Cagalli yelled "My birthday was last night! I waited for you but you never showed up! You're not spending time with me anymore!"

Then all of a sudden, Cagalli's eyes glowed blue for a quadruple split second. And her angry face saddened and she began to cry. Which made Athrun worry, she didn't mostly cry! Especially in public! He went closer to her and gave her a hug.

"Sometimes… I don't even think… Think… That you… Love… Love me… Any longer!" Cagalli cried.

"No, Cagalli" Athrun replied "I--"

Cagalli's eyes glowed yellow for a quadruple split second. And she stopped crying and she was smiling.

"Oh, its okay, Athrun!" Cagalli said cheerfully with a giggle "It's just one silly birthday! There's always next year!"

Then her eyes glowed red and she went back to angry.

"Which you'd miss again!" Cagalli added angrily "Let go of me!"

Cagalli pushed Athrun away and went to her classroom.

"What the hell?" Athrun cursed.

Athrun decided he should speak to her later, during lunch. Since they no longer ha any time to talk classes were going to start already.

During lunch time, Athrun was looking for Cagalli. And he found her putting her books in her locker. He went to her and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned, Athrun sighed in relief, she was smiling cheerfully.

"Er, Cagalli, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry!" Athrun apologized "I'll promise I will spend all my time with you for now on! We'll even go out every weekend! I'll buy you whatever you want! Just don't leave me!"

He was now kneeling in front of her, hugging her knees and fountain tears were duh, on his eyes falling out.

"Silly you!" Cagalli giggled "You don't need to! Really, it's okay that you missed my birthday! It's not as if you forgot it was my birthday or anything, you were just busy! Why don't we just go out tomorrow? Since its Saturday, it'll be a late celebration for my birthday! And plus, it's better since we can have the whole day together!"

"Really?" Athrun lit up "You mean it?"

Then Cagalli's eyes glowed Blue for less than half a second and she began to cry. Athrun got worried and stood up and comforted Cagalli.

"Then… You'd miss it… Again… Tomo… Tomorrow!" Cagalli cried "You'd… You… You won't… Won't show… Show up… Tomorrow Again!"

"I promise I won't forget about tomorrow, Cagalli!" Athrun said "I'll even sleep at your house so that we can really have the whole day together!"

Cagalli's eyes glowed red and she stopped crying and got angry.

"You pervert!" Cagalli yelled, enough for everyone in the hall to hear "Thinking that you'd get advantage on me when I'm a sleep! **YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!**"

Athrun backed away, embarrassed and sad, Cagalli was angry at him again! That was like three times in less than a day! Cagalli marched her way to the canteen leaving Athrun there.

Athrun was red with embarrassment.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. My girlfriend always going to stupid accusations! Ha. Ha. Ha." He said aloud to everyone sarcastically and left for the canteen.

In the canteen, a girl, Amelia, a freshman went up to Cagalli. Cagalli's eyes glowed yellow and she smiled at the girl.

"Hey there, Amelia!" Cagalli smiled.

"Hi, Cagalli!" Amelia replied a bit sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"The guy I like shoved me away again!" Amelia cried.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Cagalli asked.

"One of your classmates!" Amelia cried "Yuuna!"

"Well, Amelia, you should just talk to him and express how you feel for him" Cagalli said "You'll never know unless you'll try. If he's annoyed by you then he's not worth it! Just go right up to him and tell him: Yuuna, I love you. If he says yes, there you go and if he says no, slap him on the face and kick him then leave."

Amelia stopped crying "Thanks a lot, Cagalli! I'll try that!"

"Great! Now, smile!" Cagalli smiled.

After classes, Cagalli went to her locker to leave all her stuff there. Then all of a sudden, her eyes glowed pink as she shut her locker door. She turned and saw Amelia's long time crush, Yuuna Roma Seyman.

She approached him and suddenly pulled him to a corner and began making out with him! Yuuna was caught off guard! He liked it yet somehow he felt different! It was lust, he guessed. Then they made out in that corner.

Athrun was walking to Cagalli's locker; hopefully, she won't get mad at him or embarrass him. It was okay if she cried, he could catch her off guard and use it as an advantage er, I meant… Oh, you read what you read. And if she was happy the better, but he preferred the crying, it was too juicy.

But as he neared her locker, his worst fear came. His worst nightmare came true! Hell came to earth! The devil was mad at him! The Gods cursed him for not being able to attend Cagalli's birthday!

In front of him, he saw Cagalli making out with Yuuna! Not Yuuna making out with Cagalli! Yuuna was the one pinned to the wall for God's sake!

His jaw dropped and his books fell, his body went numb, his world came crashing down upon him, his life was soon ending, his world turning to dark, his vision didn't go blurry, is mouth went dry, he went pale, he--- in other not so long words, he became a statue who didn't like what he was seeing and soon his world turned to hell or in another word, heartbroken.

A few minutes later, Amelia came with a few of her friends. She was going to talk to Yuuna today, but what she saw made her freak out, pale, numb, pretty much like what Athrun is going through.

Cagalli and Yuuna parted. Cagalli gave Yuuna that seductive smirk that she only gave to Athrun when they were alone and almost get heated.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Sunshine-Sunshine restaurant, honey" Cagalli said to Yuuna seductively and went to her locker once more. After that, she faced Amelia.

"How dare you, backstabber!" Amelia cried.

And at that moment, Cagalli's eyes glowed red for a moment.

"Look, Amelia" Cagalli replied coldly "It's clear that he likes me and has no desire for a freshman like you!"

Then Cagalli walked out of the school, Athrun caught up to her and stopped her.

"Cagalli, why the hell were you making out with Seyman!" Athrun exclaimed angrily.

"Cause Seyman would spend his time with me!" Cagali exclaimed "Unlike you who always stays at home! And doesn't pay any attention to his girlfriend! At least he can kiss better than you too!"

"**WHAT!**" Athrun yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Cagalli exclaimed "I have to get home!"

But Athrun stopped her "Cagalli, what the hell do you mean!"

"It's over between us!" Cagalli yelled.

"**WHAT!**" Athrun gasped with fear.

"I said, it is over" Cagalli repeated coldly and left.

Athrun ran in front of Cagalli "You're joking, aren't you!"

"I am not!" Cagalli replied "I meant everything I said!"

Athrun hugged Cagalli tightly "Cagalli, please don't do this! I'm sorry, I really am! Please!"

"Let go of me, Zala" Cagalli said angrily.

"Please, Cagalli, don't!" Athrun yelled as tears of sadness fell from his eyes.

"I said, let go" Cagalli said.

Athrun slowly let go of Cagalli and Cagalli walked home. He stayed there, paralyzed and he didn't know what to do next. He's world was broken. His world walked away from him, his life, his air, his everything.

A few minutes later, it began to rain. And there he was still standing, still in te same position as Cagalli left him, dumped him like trash. But this time, his face was wet. Not with the rain, but with tears.

Later on, he collapsed on the spot. Shin, Vieeno and Stellar were walking home under the rain late because they had a project to finish. As they walked home, they found Athrun on the ground, drenched in the rain and pale.

"GOD!" Shin gasped as he ran to his brother "Athrun! Athrun! Athrun! Wake up! Athrun!" Shin became to shake Athrun but he wouldn't wake.

"Vieeno!" Shin exclaimed with worry "Call the hospital quick!"

"O-Okay!" Then Vieeno got his cell phone quickly and dialed the hospital.

"It's no need, Shin" Stellar said "Athrun just needs to be warmed up. We have to take him home quickly"

Then within minutes, the three freshmen brought Athrun back home. He was immediately placed into bed and warmed up by Mana. Vieeno and Stellar went home after that, Shin walked Stellar home and just shooed Vieeno away.

When Shin got back home, he found the remote-like thing that Vieeno and Youlan picked up that morning. He wondered what it was, it couldn't have been Athrun's since Athrun would never let any of his inventions get to is room.

He began to press buttons without knowing what he was doing, he thought it was a game.

When Stellar got home, she immediately took a warm bath then changed into her pajamas. She took a quick dinner and after eating dinner, she found Cagalli on the phone, talking to YUUNA!

After their little call ended, Stellar talked to Cagalli.

"Hey, onesama" Stellar said as she leaned on Cagalli's door.

"What is it, Stel?" Cagalli asked in a bit of cheerful mood.

"Why were you talking to Yuuna?" Stellar asked.

"It's because he's so kind and cheerful!" Cagalli grinned.

Stellar found this VERY odd.

"Er, did you know that Athrun fainted in the street?" Stellar asked.

And at that moment, Cagalli's eyes glowed Blue and she began crying…

"This is my entire fault!" Cagalli cried.

Stellar was startled at this and went to Cagalli's side.

"Not it isn't, onesama" Stellar said "It wasn't your fault"

"No! It's was! It was!" Cagalli sobbed "If hadn't dumped him he won't get hurt! Whaa…. It's my entire fault! Now he's going to die! And it's because of me!"

"You dumped him!" Stellar gasped "Why!"

Cagalli's eyes glowed red for a moment, she stopped crying and she was getting angry.

"It's because he forgot my birthday! How could you be such an idiot, Stellar!" Cagalli yelled "We planned for months and he just misses it! That why I dumped that scumbag! He's never spending time with me anymore! I know he's just cheating on me!"

Then Cagalli's eyes glowed yellow for a moment, then se began to smile.

"But now, I have Yuuna!" Cagalli grinned "And he's better than Athrun! He spends all his time with me!"

Then her eyes glowed pink for moment.

"I wanna call my honey" Cagalli said "So buzz out of my room!"

"What!" Stellar replied.

"Buzz out!" Cagalli said "I'm calling my honey!"

"Who?" Stellar asked, her eye brow rose.

"Yuuna, duh!" Cagalli smiled "Who else? Now, out! I wanna have a private conversation with my **HONEY!**"

Cagalli pushed Stellar out of the room and called Yuuna. Stellar ran to her room and called Shin using her cell phone.

"Shin!" Stellar exclaimed worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Shin asked.

"Cagalli broke up with Athrun!" Stellar replied "And she's now with… with… with… Yuuna!"

"WHAT!" Shin exclaimed "She's with who!"

"Yuuna" Stellar replied "I dunno what's wrong with my onesama! She never liked Yuuna!"

"I know" Shin replied, then he heard bombs exploding.

"What was that?" Stellar asked.

"It's Athrun" Shin replied "He's blowing things up again. I better go, he could get killed. Look, Stel, I'll deal with Athrun for a while and I'll call you back"

"Okay, bye" Stellar replied and hung up.

Shin went in Athrun's lab and found Athrun blowing up purple robots. Shin shook his head as he got in.

"Athrun, why don't you calm down?" Shin said.

"Dammit, I need something louder" Athrun murmured and Shin sweat dropped.

"Athrun, calm yourself" Shin said "Cagalli's--"

There was a boom, Athrun blew up another robot.

"Cagalli's just upset"

Another boom.

"That you missed her birthday"

Boom.

"Why don't you surprise her tomorrow and out do Yuuna"

Boom.

"I mean, like show her how much you love her"

Boom.

"A bouquet of roses perhaps"

Boom.

"Heart shaped chocolates"

Boom.

"Are you even listening to me!"

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Shin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; he bonked Athrun on the head. Athrun faced him with a tear stained faced.

"You really have it bad, bro" Shin murmured.

He looked at Athrun and noticed the look he gave him. It was some sort of I hate purple I'll blow you up look. Shin wondered why then noticed, he was wearing his purple pajamas today!

Shin gulped. He slowly backed away and Athrun was grinning evilly. Shin made a mad dash out and Athrun chased him around their house with his bomb throwing robot.

The following day, Athrun woke up early and left the house after eating a quick breakfast. Shin followed him after he got dressed, he just brought with him a sandwich. A walkie-talkie and binoculars. He called Stellar and Vieeno. They met at the street across Sunshine-Sunshine.

There, they saw Athrun wearing dark clothes and shades while reading a news paper and stealing glances at Cagalli and Yuuna. The customers behind him were staring at him since he was holding on the paper really hard and his face was red in anger and if he just had a gun he would've shot someone.

The waitress was nervous as she approached Athrun.

"Uh, sir" The waitress said nervously.

"What do you want!" Athrun snapped at the waitress.

"Er, would like to o-order?" The waitress replied.

"Shut-up, btch!" Athrun replied and went back to watching Cagalli and Yuuna.

The waitress hurriedly went back to the counter and fainted, and for once, it wasn't because of his looks.

Shin, Stellar and Vieeno each had a walkie-talkie and binoculars. As they observed the trio, Stellar could hear beeping sounds in Shin's back pack.

"Shin, what do you have in your bag?" Stellar asked "It's making noises"

"Really?" Shin replied and searched his bag.

He pulled out the remote-like thing "It's this"

Stellar looked at it and got it "What's this?"

"Dunno" Shin replied "Found it on my bed after I got home"

"Oh!" Vieeno exclaimed "Youlan and I found that in the halls yesterday!"

"What is it?" Stellar asked.

"Dunno" Vieeno replied "It could be a game but I ain't winning"

"Me too" Shin said.

Stellar inspected the thing as the two boys observed the trio.

"The prick and the dragon are moving" Vieeno said "And so is the bomber guy"

"Let's go, Stel" Shin said as they all got up.

Stellar got up and patted the dust from her skirt and then ran after the boys in her heels. She's very good in running with her heels by the way.

They followed Yuuna, Athrun and Cagalli at the park. Yuuna left Cagalli to buy ice cream.

Stellar pressed a button on the remote-like thing that was red. Then she heard yelling. She got her binoculars and looked around.

"Who's that?" Stellar asked.

"It's the prick, look at him, yelling at that ice cream guy" Vieeno replied.

Then they heard another yelling.

"It's the dragon" Shin said "She's yelling at that passer by who hit her"

Then Stellar went back to the remote-like thing. And pressed a button that was colored yellow.

"God, look at what's happening to the prick!" Vieeno said.

Then Stellar got her binoculars and looked at Yuuna, he was laughing cheerfully as he bought ice cream for all the kids for free!

"You better look at the Dragon!" Shin said.

Then Stellar looked at Cagalli, she was laughing happily at the kid that threw her a ball. And she joined playing with them.

"It's just normal" Stellar said and went back to the remote-like thing.

She pressed a button colored Blue.

"Oh my God!" Vieeno gasped "Yuuna's crying!"

"What!" Shin and Stellar gasped and looked at Yuuna.

Yuuna was crying as he checked his wallet and pockets, he was out of money!

"What the hell!" Shin gasped as he saw Cagalli "Look at Cagalli!"

Then they all looked at Cagalli, she was crying! And it looked like she tripped and the ball hit her head. And she was crying!

Athrun saw Shin and the other two but didn't know what they were looking at. Then he saw Cagalli crying because she tripped and got hit on the head with a ball.

"_Aww… Look at her! She's looks so adorable that way!_" Athrun thought as he looked at Cagalli crying like a baby who lost her lolli "_Hey! Why is she crying! That doesn't hurt one bit!_"

Then Stellar pressed the red button once more.

"Frig!" Vieeno exclaimed "Yuuna's scolding the kids he bought ice cream for!"

"And Cagalli's yelling at the kid who threw the ball at her" Shin said.

"_Why?_" Stellar thought "_Everytime I press this thing, their moods change… Why?_"

Then Stellar pressed the yellow button then she looked at Yuuna. Yuuna was hugging the kids happily. Then she looked at Cagalli, she was hugging the kid she was yelling at.

"_Yellow… Yellow… What does it stand for?_" Stellar thought "_Happiness! Cheerfulness! That's what yellow means! And red?_"

Stellar slapped herself on the face "Red means mad or angry. Blue… Blue means sad or depression! I get it now!"

"What?" Shin and Vieeno looked at her.

"Where did you get this?" Stellar asked.

"At school" Vieeno replied "Why?"

"Look at this, I'll press this blue button and look at Yuuna and Cagalli" Then Stellar pressed the blue button.

Then Cagalli and Yuuna began crying again.

"Then watch when I press this yellow button" Stellar continued.

Then Yuuna and Cagalli were smiling happily.

"And if I press red, they'd be angry" Stellar said "This remote thing is like a mood remote!"

"GAH!" Shin gasped "That's Athrun's!"

"Then how'd it end up in the halls in school?" Vieeno asked.

"Dunno" Shin replied.

Then Athrun came "What are the three of you doing here?"

"Is this your, Athrun?" Stellar asked as she showed the remote thing.

"How'd you get this?" Athrun replied "It's my mood-ulator"

"Well, for some odd reason" Vieeno said "I found it at the halls in school"

"Shin" Athrun glared at Shin.

"I dunno anything about that, honest!" Shin replied.

"Well, press purple and look at your ex and her new bf" Stellar said.

Athrun pressed the purple then he saw Yuuna crying and Cagalli crying, then he pressed the yellow and Yuuna and Cagalli were smiling again.

"This is your entire fault, Shin!" Athrun said "You were sleep walking in my lab again! I was supposed to use this on Yzak! Now, we have to get the thingy!"

"What thingy?" Vieeno asked.

"A small round metal thingy" Athrun replied "It could be anywhere on their skin"

"Oh!" Stellar grinned "I saw one grey thingy on Cagalli's neck!"

"None of you will get it but me!" Athrun quickly said "You three get the thingy from Yuuna and I'll need this mood-ulator"

Then they split up. Athrun went to Cagalli, as he went there, he pressed the blue button and Yuuna and Cagalli began crying. Which was perfect for Athrun since he could get near Cagalli, or so he thinks…

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's arm an pulled her up, she was sitting on the grass that's why. Cagalli was rubbing her eyes, her face was stained with tears. And he could not bare looking at her so sad.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked, fighting to have the strength to look at her.

"I hurt my knee" Cagalli cried "And a ball hit my head… Whaaa…"

Oh, that was it. He could not bare to look at Cagalli. Cagalli suddenly hugged him and he hugged her back, it was instinct. The mood-ulator was smooched in their embrace and the pink button was pressed.

Yuuna saw Stellar approaching and ran to her and gave her a hug. While Cagalli saw Yuuna and she tried to break free from Athrun.

"EWW!" Cagalli said and pushed away from Athrun "Get away from me, pervert! Oh, honey-bunny!"

Cagalli kept on pushing Athrun. While Yuuna was running to Stellar. He hugged her and Stellar was shocked that she stiffened. Shin was boiling mad and then without knowing, he punched Yuuna behind his head.

Yuuna fainted and fell on the ground. Stellar quickly ran behind Shin and looked at Yuuna with disgust. Then Vieeno searched his body and found the metal thingy on his wrist. He pulled it away and gave it to Shin.

Athrun was still holding Cagalli and he pulled the metal thingy from Cagalli's neck. Cagalli fainted afterwards.

While Cagalli was unconscious, Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Shiho came. And Athrun placed one of the metal thingy on Yzak's neck.

Later, when Cagalli woke up…

"Where am I?" Cagalli murmured.

"You're here in the park!" Stellar smiled.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked "I can't remember anything"

"Well, you broke up with Athrun" Stellar said in an annoying cheerful voice "Then you made out with Yuuna and Athrun is with that brunette over there since you broke up with him!"

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled.

"Yup!" Stellar replied "And I'm not telling a lie!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"See for yourself" Stellar said as she pointed at Athrun talking with a brunette eating ice cream "You could go up there and apologize to him."

Then Cagalli got up and went to Athrun. And just in time since he bade farewell to the brunette.

"A---" Cagalli was about to call him but he turned to her.

"Oh, hello, Cagalli" Athrun said "How're you doing with Yuuna?"

Athrun was smirking in his mind right now.

"Look, Athrun" Cagalli said "I didn't know what was I doing---No, what came over me that we um, er, that I broke up with you but---"

"Sorry, Cagalli" Athrun replied "I like no, love the feeling of being single again! No boundaries! I can flirt with a lot of other girls"

"C'mon, Athrun!" Cagalli pleaded "You can't do this! I'm really sorry!"

Then Vieeno and Shin came as Athrun walked away.

"You know, you could try and beg" Shin said.

"Done that" Cagalli replied.

"Then cry" Vieeno said "You know Athrun would forgive you if you cry"

"I can't do that" Cagalli replied "I don't cry!"

"Then Athrun will never be yours" Shin said as he patted Cagalli on the back "Your choice, bye!"

Them Shin and Vieeno left.

"I can't believe I'd be doing this!" Cagalli said as she slapped her forehead "Athrun!"

Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli running towards him.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"I'm really sorry, please!" Cagalli was trying her hardest to cry but no tears would come out "Please, forgive me, Athy-wathy-woo!"

"You made out with Yuuna" Athrun replied casually, not in a cold voice.

"Please, Athrun, don't do this!" Cagalli said, tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"I'm busy" Athrun replied with a sigh and walked away.

Cagalli followed him "C'mon, Athrun, please…?"

Athrun faced her and it was timing, cause a little tear fell from her eye. He was smirking in his head right now. And he wanted to use this as an advantage. In his black coat he pressed something, it was a blue button.

Then more tears fell from Cagalli's eyes and soon she was crying uncontrollably.

"C'mon… Athrun…" Cagalli sobbed "Do… Don't…. Don't… Don't do… Do… Do… Do… Th… This…"

"I dunno" Athrun replied "You slapped me, you pushed me, and you dumped me, I really dunno"

"I… never… never… never… meant… meant... to… to… d… do… th… those…" Cagalli cried "I… was… wasn't… my… myself…"

"You left me out in the rain" Athrun replied.

"But… I… I… did… didn't… know…." Cagalli cried even more, she rubbed her eyes and her cheeks were now red.

"Well, let's see…." Athrun thought out loud "Kiss me"

"What?" Cagalli cried as she looked up at him.

"Kiss me" Athrun replied, then he pressed the red button under his coat.

Cagalli stopped crying and grabbed Athrun by the collar, but he kept on a straight face.

"Athrun, you bastard!" Cagalli yelled "Why won't you listen to me!"

Then Athrun pressed the yellow button. Cagalli let go of him and backed away a bit.

"See?" Athrun said "You practically choked me to death"

Then he pressed the blue button. And Cagalli began to cry again.

"I… I… I… Didn't…. Didn't know… What… What… Came… Came… Over… Over… Me…" Cagalli cried.

"I told you to kiss me, not to kill me" Athrun replied.

Then Athrun pressed the red button.

"BAKA!" Cagalli yelled "I won't kiss you! It's too embarrassing!"

"We did it before" Athrun replied.

"You, BAKA!" Cagali yelled "That was when no one was there, you are such an idiot!"

Then Athrun pressed the blue button. And Cagalli began to cry once more.

"See, you yelled and called me a 'baka'." Athrun replied.

"But… It… It… Is… Em… Embarrassing…" Cagalli replied sobbing.

"Fine" Athrun said as he shrugged his shoulders "I'll be going now"

Then Athrun turned away, leaving Cagalli crying. Then Cagalli ran up in front of Athrun.

"But…" Cagalli cried.

Then Athrun pressed another button, it was the pink button.

"Kiss me" Athrun said "Or I'll go"

Cagalli went closer to Athrun and wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck and brought his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Athrun's hands went to her waist and pulled her to him.

After the kiss, which lasted for a good hmm… Ten, fifteen, thirty minutes?

"You didn't come to my birthday" Cagalli pouted seductively at Athrun, her arms still around his neck.

"Well, can you forgive me?" Athrun replied.

"Only if you take me out today" Cagalli replied with that smirk as she twirled his hair with her finger "And let's spend the whole weekend together"

"Fine by me" Athrun replied.

Then they kissed once more, this time more heated. Cagalli broke the kiss.

"May be…" She said as her finger made invisible scribbles on his chest "Let's skip the lunch… What do you think?"

"Anything you wish, Cagalli" Athrun replied "_It pays to be good in mechanics! HAHAHAHA!_"

"But where would we go now?" Cagalli asked with a pout.

"No one's at home if you're asking" Athrun replied.

Then Cagalli locked her arm with Athrun's as they walked to Athrun's car.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city…

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Nicol said to Dearka.

"Who cares" Dearka replied.

Yzak was chasing after Shiho around the mall calling her in sweet lovely-dovely names. Shiho got in the girls comfort room, but Yzak followed in. She practically locked herself in one of the cubicles but Yzak was pounding on the door.

Luckily, a guard came in and brought Yzak with her.

"MY LOVELY SHIHO!" Yzak yelled as he was taken away "SHIHO! I LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE YYYYOOOOUUUU!"

"SHUT UP, I DON'T KNOW YOU, BASTARD!" Shiho yelled back since all eyes were on her.

**THE END**

_Athrun: WAIT! It can't be the end!_

_Me: See the big sign there? In big bold letters? It reads 'The End'_

_Athrun: But I still don't know what happened to Chili!_

_Me: Ask Cagalli._

_Cagalli: Are you talking about the cat, Athy-wathy-woo?_

_Athrun: YES!_

_Cagalli: Kira broke it; he tried doing something to it and broke it instead._

_Athrun: WHAT!_

_Cagalli: Don't feel bad! You still got me! Makes out with Athrun_

_Me: Oi…_

_Shiho: Could anyone please get rid of that bastard!_

_Yzak: SHIHO MY LOVELY, I LOVE YOU! Hugs Shiho_

_Shiho: Pushes Yzak off_

_Me: HAHAHAHA!_

_Dearka: Why do I only have little screen time!_

_Me: You're of no use for this fic_

_Nicol: Me too! And I don't curse!_

_Me: You said 'damn' on one of the episodes on SEED!_

_Kira: Why was it only my name mentioned? I'm the star you know._

_Me: In my fanfics, you really aren't._

_Lacus: I don't mean to mean but why was I only mentioned once?_

_Me: Wrong, it was twice._

_Miriallia: And all I do is shopping, you know Flay is the one who shops. Not me! I take pictures!_

_Me: I didn't have anyone else to use, so quit complaining!_

_Yuuna: Why was I punched?_

_Me: Because you're lame_

_Shin: Could I kill that bastard?_

_Me: Yes_

_Stellar: He's gross!_

_Me: Correct_

_Vieeno: Whatever._

_Me: Huh?_

_Youlan: I don't even get to speak!_

_Me: Who cares!_

_Everyone starts complaining_

_Me: People nowadays! Sigh… Places metal thingy on everyone YEY! Presses the blue button_

_Everyone starts to cry_

_Me: Stupid people! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! chokes_

**A/N:** That was another one of my fanfics. I hope it was a laugh. Since that's what it's made to be. Anyway, please read and review! And please help me about the Egypt thing. I just wanna know how the ceremonies go, and do they say 'I do'?

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_Lies In Love_**, **_Valentines_**, **_The Truth_** and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


End file.
